JuniorDeleted Scenes
by stacerswanson
Summary: I decided to basically just start a story with each chapter being a "deleted scene" that I wrote. Mpreg.
1. Dinner with Larry

**A/N: I just decided to write some "deleted scenes" if you will, since the movie obviously left a lot to the imagination. I own nothing, nor do I profit from this. **

**This chapter will be about Alex and Larry's growing friendship. Enjoy! **

Alex opened his eyes, immediately realizing that he had slept longer than planned, the clock on the nightstand reading "7:50pm." He stretched slightly in bed before slowly sitting up on the side of the bed. He yawned and the baby shifted, increasing the pressure on his already full bladder.

"All right in there, I'm getting up," he replied with a smile. As he walked toward the bathroom he continued talking to Junior, placing a hand on his large abdomen. "You know, I really don't appreciate you forcing me to go to the bathroom all the time."

After relieving himself, Alex went downstairs in search of something to eat. He found Larry standing in the kitchen looking through flyers for various pizza places. He looked up when Alex walked in.

"Did you sleep well," he asked, looking back down at the ad in front of him.

"Yes," replied Alex as he opened the refrigerator and removed a bottle of water. He turned to face Larry, twisting the cap off and taking a large drink. "I didn't expect to sleep that long, though. When did you get home?"

"About half an hour ago. I was going to look you over but I didn't want to wake you, so I just left you alone."

"Do you want me to go back upstairs so you can do it now?" asked Alex.

"Right now I think dinner is a bigger priority," replied Larry with a smile. "How about pizza? The works from Sullivan's is calling my name."

"I don't really feel like pizza," replied Alex with a queasy look o his face. "Lately it gives me the worst heartburn."

"Then we'll go out," stated Larry, throwing the takeout flyers back into the kitchen drawer. "There's a steak place a few blocks from here, you'll love it."

"I don't know," said Alex apprehensively, as he leaned against the counter.

"Come on," encouraged Larry, recognizing that something was up with his friend. "It will be good to for you to get out of the house for a little bit."

"Ok, I guess," replied Alex, straightening up. "Let me just go throw some different clothes on."

"Alright, but hurry up," called Larry as Alex made his way upstairs.

After a few minutes Alex came down wearing a pair of khakis and a green polo shirt that was fitting somewhat snug. Larry could tell that his friend had grown significantly bigger in the last month, but knew enough not to mention it.

"Oh good, you're ready," said Larry cheerfully. "Let's go."

In the car Alex was unusually quiet, he stared out the window, and occasionally tugged at his shirt. Larry wondered what was wrong, but didn't say anything.

The restaurant was fairly empty, the only patrons were a couple who looked to be in their 30s, and a table with 6 college students all sharing pitchers of beer. As the hostess led Alex and Larry to the table, it was hard not to notice the other customers staring at them.

"Everyone is staring at me," said Alex, not looking up from his menu.

"Well, this is San Francisco, so I'm assuming they're all wondering how you managed to find a catch like me," said Larry. Alex couldn't help but laugh in response.

A moment later the waitress brought their drinks, and took their dinner orders.

"I miss that," said Alex as he watched Larry take a long draw from his beer. "I haven't had beer in months."

"I didn't know you drank," replied Larry, setting his glass down.

"I've never been a heavy drinker, I enjoy beer and wine, and occasionally liquor. But I don't get drunk that often."

"I guess there's a lot that I don't know about you," confessed Larry.

'What do you want to know?" inquired Alex.

"Do you have any family?"

"My parents are both dead," admitted Alex. "But I have an older sister that's still in Austria. She's married and manages a clothing store."

"Does she every visit?" asked Larry.

"No," admitted Alex. "She won't come to the States, if I want to see her, I have to go to her. I guess that makes it a little easier with my whole situation right now, no one dropping in unannounced."

"How are you planning to explain the fact that you have a child?"

"I'm going to tell her I adopted," explained Alex. "Although, if he or she looks a lot like me that will complicate things with that story."

Their food arrived and both men began eating, Alex set down his fork and took a drink of water before resuming their conversation.

"What about you, any family?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Larry, cutting up his steak. "My mom's alive, and I have two younger brothers. They're all back in Jersey."

"Do you see them often?" inquired Alex before shoving two fries into his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess," said Larry. "If not every year, every other year. I was actually going to see them this month, but I decided to postpone it."

Alex realized at that moment exactly how much Larry had altered his life to accommodate both him and Junior. He knew the only reason Larry would have not taken a vacation is to continue to care for him. This went far beyond just letting him stay in a spare bedroom. Alex wondered what else Larry had given up in order to help him.

"Thank you," said Alex sincerely.

"Don't mention it," replied Larry, knowing exactly what his friend was referring to. He thought for a moment, then remembered something he'd been meaning to bring up. "You're going to want to start getting a few things, you know, for the baby."

"I've been thinking about that quite a bit," said Alex. "I really need to look for a new place, my current apartment really isn't big enough for myself and a child."

"Well, I assumed that you'd be staying with me for awhile after the baby came," said Larry. Alex looked a bit surprised, so Larry continued. "Well, you're going to be recovering from major surgery after the baby comes. I think it would be a wise choice to continue staying at my house for 6 weeks or so after the delivery, or until you're healed, before you're completely on your own."

"Ok," it was a simple, two syllable answer, but with it, a large weight was lifted off Alex's shoulders. He had been wondering how he would do once the baby was born. How he would take care of Junior, himself and housework. This would make the load a little bit lighter.

They finished eating just a few moments before the waitress brought their bill. After paying and leaving a tip, both men started to walk toward the exit when a group of men walked in. One recognized Alex.

"Hey buddy," the man said in a friendly manner, although it was obvious that he was shocked at Alex's large stomach. "Haven't seen you in forever."

"No," said Alex, fidgeting nervously as Larry watched the exchange curiously. "Things have been really busy."

"I'm sure," replied the stranger. "Hope to see you around."

"Yeah," replied Alex a little glumly.

With that the man went to join the rest of his group at a table, while Larry and Alex exited the restaurant. The entire way home Alex was silent, and Larry wasn't sure if he should press his friend for an answer as to who the somewhat rude man at the restaurant was or not.

When they got home, Alex went directly upstairs, while Larry went into the kitchen to check the answering machine. After doing a few things around the house, Larry went upstairs to perform the exam on Alex that he had planned to perform on him earlier in the evening.

He walked up to the door, and knocked softly.

"Come in," he heard Alex say from inside.

When Larry walked in, Alex was sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing sweats. From the look of things he had been crying. Alex's eyes were red and swollen.

"What's the matter big guy?" asked Larry as he walked up to his friend.

"I'm huge," answered Alex, wiping a tear from his left eye. "That guy I saw at the restaurant, he goes to my gym. He couldn't even hide the fact that noticed I've got a gut the size of a house."

"Oh come on," replied Larry as he sat on the bed next to Alex. "No one thinks that. Plus you're not fat, you're pregnant."

"True, but no one knows that!" added Alex. "Everyone just thinks I'm a lazy slob that's let himself go."

Alex then started crying harder, and he did something he hadn't done before, he leaned onto Larry's shoulder. Although, shocked, Larry reacted by reaching an arm around his friend and patting him on the back.

"It will be alright," said Larry in his most comforting tone. "In a couple months you'll have the baby, and then you can get back to the gym, lift weights, inject steroids, drink goat urine, you know, whatever it is you did to get your old body."

Alex couldn't help but laugh. He straightened up and started to get a grip on his emotions. Just then the baby gave a strong kick, and he brought a hand up to rub the spot where Junior had kicked him.

After Larry had given him the exam, Alex laid there thinking about how lucky he was. His situation wasn't conventional, but he had a better friend than he had ever had before.

**Please review!**


	2. 19 Weeks

A/N: Not much character dialogue in this chapter, I kind of wanted to do something a little cheerful and fun.

19 weeks

The alarm clock on Alex's nightstand was blaring at full volume, alerting its owner that it was time to start another day. Alex reached over and turned the alarm off, noticing that the digital readout proclaimed that it was 7:15 AM. He has been enjoying a good, restful sleep and was sorry for it to end. He pushed the covers back and sat up on the edge of the bed, picking up his glasses and putting them on.

One glance toward the window, outside of which, were swaying tree branches that told Alex it would be a windy and cloudy day. He was glad for the less than desirable weather since it afforded him the ability to wear a large and baggy sweater without it seeming odd. His abdomen wasn't huge, but there was definitely growth that would be noticed by those around him if he wore well-fitting clothes. And at this very moment Alex needed to fly under the radar of all those around him. Eventually he would have to tell Larry, but for now he still wasn't quite ready to admit to his colleague what he had done.

Alex stood up and began stretching his muscles that had become stiff overnight from lack of activity. The white t-shirt he was wearing clung slightly to his growing abdomen, and Alex absentmindedly brought a hand to rest on the small mound as he walked to the bathroom. The gesture had become a habit in the short time since Junior had made its existence outwardly visible.

After showering and getting dressed for the day, Alex ate breakfast, and grabbed the grocery list off the fridge. He planned to pick up the items he needed on the way home from the lab to avoid another trip out of the house.

Once at the lab and planted firmly in front of his computer Alex set to work on typing up his current lab results, keeping an impeccable record of his current condition. A couple of times he found himself looking in Diana's direction, remembering how much fun he had had with her a few weeks earlier during that short time they shared together on the dance floor. He would quickly put it out of his mind and get back to work, knowing that a relationship with Diana was impossible for the time being if he were to keep his secret safe.

After leaving the lab, Alex headed to the grocery store, packing his cart with the healthiest of options, and a couple of foods he enjoyed at the moment. He made sure to get lean cuts of meat for protein, and also plenty of fruits and vegetables so that he would still be getting all of the nutrients he and Junior required. And on top of that he added a couple half gallons of ice cream for the sweet cravings he'd been having in the last week.

Alex headed over to the small area with books before heading to the checkout. He had read in one of the pregnancy books that it was a good idea to talk to the baby, as well as read to it. Ever since then, on his weekly shopping trips he had picked up a new book to read to Junior. Alex had already bought several Dr. Seuss books carried by the store, and today decided to grab one of the Curious George options.

At home that evening Alex made baked chicken for dinner, eating while he read that day's newspaper. By 8:00 PM he was already feeling tired and decided to change into pajamas for the evening. He fixed himself a cup of herbal tea and sat down on the sofa for the evening ritual of reading to Junior. Alex often wondered if the baby could actually hear him. It seemed like it had been so long since he had been under the direct care of Larry, that he sometimes worried about the baby's health. Not to mention that all of the pregnancy books he had been reading said that women generally start to feel the baby move anytime after 16 weeks. Since Alex hadn't felt anything of that nature yet, that was another worry to heap on his already very full plate. Pushing aside all the negative thoughts, he leaned back into his seat and opened the book.

"'Curious George,'" read Alex softly. "This is George. He lived in Africa."

Alex brought his hand up to gently rest on his stomach while he took his time reading the new book to Junior.

"'He hurried through the building and out on to the roof.'" Read Alex. "And then he was lucky to be a monkey: out he walked on to the telephone wires. Quickly and quiet-"

Alex stopped reading abruptly, trying to figure out if he had felt what thought. And then it happened again: a small wiggling inside his abdomen. It was too light to feel on the outside with his hand, but it was undeniable, he was feeling his baby moving.

"So you're much fonder of nosey little monkeys than you are of rhyming," said Alex, a smile stretching across his face as he looked down at his stomach. "I'll keep that in mind."

Alex finished reading the book, happier than he had ever been before. Alex made a note in his journal of the day and time he had first felt Junior move, but he had a feeling that he didn't need to since it wasn't something that would soon be forgotten.


End file.
